The Brushstrokes, Blind Eyes Timeline
'Brushtrokes Timeline of Events' '70-100 Years Ago' _The World War of Societies started, and the planet falls into chaos. '20 Years Ago ' _Bountry Society Artisans, couple Theodia Archeas and albino wife Arsenine discover a power hidden deep within every living being’s spiritual faculties and harnesses it into what will be called Ish-sha-ah or Sah. _The “Language of the Heavens” called Kiran, is likewise discovered by the couple. '18 Years Ago' _The Bountry wins the war and topples all other societies by using Sah to their advantage. '15 Years Ago' _Bountry’s World Government limits the wielding of Sah to its members, aiming to secure the power only for themselves but was faced with internal strife. Bountries opposed to the rule begin to form Rebel Societies. _An unusual transformation of a continent happens when a Bountryman thought to use Sah to “re-create” his late wife. The “Great Rule” was formulated, stating that Sah should never be used to create life; the punishment of which is immediate death. _Arsenine in her desperation first attempts to “create” a child using Sah; her experiments end in disaster, mutations and a shift in the world’s balance. _The Bountry goes after the transgressor of the Great Rule, but are yet to have a suspect. '14 and Half Years Ago' _Theodia discovers Arsenine’s experimentations but, out of a love for her and his own desires, continues the said Sah experiments. The balance continues to shift at every failure. '14 Years Ago' _Rebel Societies increase in number, some becoming Death Gamers _The Archeas couple succeeds: precocious Killian is “borne” into the family. The success however results in the couple losing their Sah. '11 Years Ago ' _Bountry finds out of the Archeas’ transgression of the Great Rule but fear more the actual fact the family had now exceeded this rule. _Mr. Dumaine duPrei gets tasked with eliminating the Forerunners without involving the Society. '10 and a Quarter Years Ago' _Revertere Death Gamers arrive in Senecar, the Archeas home city, for a death game and harries it. The Archean Estate becomes part of the casualty. _Killian, age 4, gets orphaned. _Blood and Soul Wraiths are created. _Killan Red’s first kill, witnessed by Bans Circumire leader Herlequin. He betrays his members to gain the Blood Wraith’s favor. _The large Archean Estate alongside the bodies of the rest of the family vanish with no explanation. 'Somewhere between 8-10 Years Ago' _Killan Red finally buries Theodia and Arsenine, and steals Killian’s memories. He tries to steal Psalterine’s as well but could not do so completely. He ends up giving her the condition of forgetfulness. '9 Years Ago' _5-year-old Killian is left in an orphanage in a town called Medellia. At about the same time, the portrait “Eth Kiran Rubi” is discovered and taken into possession of a certain Professor Strachiver. _The triplets are torn asunder; Psalterine being the only one able to bridge the gap, goes to and fro to secretly see her siblings. _Killan Red disappears. _Nun’s “The Community” Society discover Killian and his one-of-a-kind Speed-Draw Sah technique. They take him out of the orphanage. Psalterine, unable to do anything about the situation and needing to trace Killan Red, concedes to the idea, but gives Killian her first Prayer Bottle so that they could meet up again once she finds Killan Red. '7 Years Ago' _Nicaline, the only daughter of an exterminated Maffian Family becomes Killian’s guardian. By this time, the Community and the Maffian have been rivaling for control over the lucrative city of Nun. 'Somewhere between 5-7 Years Ago' _Professor Strachiver is found dead in front of Eth Kiran Rubi. News spreads that the macabre portrait is accursed, several people having died near or in the very presence of the painting. Psalterine is able to find her twin wraith at last, but the latter had already been put into storage. (Note: This is her most traumatic memory, of having a vault door separate them, unable to use her skills to get to Killan Red within because their powers cancel each other out.) '5 Years Ago' _Latist Museum South acquires ownership of Eth Kiran Rubi from the Strachiver descendants. _Psalterine breaks the news regarding Killan Red Christmas Eve, and receives what would be her favourite scarlet beret from Killian as a present. Killan Red reappears to Killian on New Year’s, giving him his Red Bottle. 'Somewhere between 3-5 Years Ago' _Killian develops Fore-Painting, using the Red Bottle. He likewise develops other skills he decides to hide. _Killian’s first try at running away, but decides it unwise because Killan Red is still trapped. He meets a man named Armand. _Nicaline meets the Wraiths. _Killings involving Eth Kiran Rubi become rampant, and his notorious reputation is sealed as an accursed portrait. _Killian confronts Killan Red; the latter admits to the murders and likewise the secrets of the Red Paint. _The silence between Lian and Kill. Psalterine seeks to reconcile the two and succeeds. _Cade meets Psalterine. '3 Years Ago' _Psalterine gets involved in a robbery and betrays the mastermind of the group. Yill Gothvried was tasked to kill her, but they end up falling for each other. She tells Killian. Overhearing Killan Red disapproves. He holds a grudge on the man, and does not forgive the fact that he once tried to kill Psalterine. _The beginning of the Wraiths’ quarrels. _Fate and Doppelle of the Revs meet Psalterine, nicknaming her the Harvester because she is often found “harvesting” souls after an accident, a murder or a death game. '1 Year Ago' _Killian at 14 meets a man named Coal, before the start of the 97th Trade Off Season. Eth Kiran Rubi is moved from the South Museum and finally becomes the main piece of The Macabre Section in Nun’s North Museum of the Arts. _Herlequin’s long search for Killan Red ends in that museum, where he witnesses the now-grown-up Killan Red murder a man and Consecrate the blood into a Red Bottle. _Psalterine becomes Yill Gothvried’s fiancee unbeknownst to Killan Red. _Death-Gaming Societies Revertere and rival Apocrypha arrive in Nun to death game during the Trade Off. Category:Timelines